Doumeki's love story
by blue90broken'nbleed
Summary: He could ended up with worst. Doumeki isn't quite sure of Watanuki's employer actual profession or the boy actual job description. Doumeki is glad that his grandfather left him with a size able amount of valuables artifacts and antiques.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Doumeki's love story**

**Warning: malexmale pairing, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: XXXHOLIC belongs to CLAMP**

**Summary: Sometimes you found love in the least expected place or in this case person.**

* * *

Doumeki wonders when did it all starts. Maybe, it starts when Kunogi has come to him with a request to help solves the mystery of what's been happening at school which how he has become entwine with the whole occult thing or is it hitsuzen at work.

Doumeki lips quirks upturn at the corner as he watches the ghost seeing boy rants. His rants are followed by his spastic hands movement. Doumeki has never ever in a million years thought he would fall from someone like Watanuki. He has always thought that he would marry a woman chosen by his parents. The woman would be from a good family background and good with housework. He 'll inherit the shrine, raised a couple kids and live a quiet domestic life.

Not running around with a bow and exorcising evil spirits and saving a NOT quite damsel in distress that is apparently an indenture servant slash apprentice to a wish-granting witch or dimensional witch, he isn't very sure of Yuuko's actual profession.

At least, Watanuki is interesting. He could ended up with worst. The boy can also cook. Doumeki give a quick glance at the boy walking besides him. Actually, he cooks better than all the girls from the school that is taking home economics. He would know because they would come by to his class bearing food when it turns out well but they got nothing on Watanuki. That boy level of cooking is-, well not even a five star hotel chefs can compete with._  
_

"What? Are you patronizing me?" Came an angry growl from the ghost seeing boy and followed by a finger thrust in front of his face accusingly. Which honestly, quiet rude but he didn't say a thing. He guessed the boy did notice him stealing glances after all. Doumeki sighs, the boy is oblivious to every single time he was stealing glances when it matters but notices this one insignificant glance. He is quite not sure how to feel about that. Sad or perhaps be happy. Wait? Does this mean the boy is starting to become aware of him?

* * *

Watanuki scoffs when the archer ignores him. _That bastard._

Doumeki didn't deem that he need to give him a response instead he smirks and Watanuki broke a cold sweat.

"Why are you smirking?" He ask squinting mistrustfully. At least, that is what Doumeki assumes Watanuki was trying to do because the boy looks ridiculous and attracting passerby attentions, people starts to stare at them. Peoples who recognize them and go to their school. Doumeki glares daggers at all of them.

_That's right, look away. There's nothing interesting to see here. He then realize that Watanuki is staring up at him with a confuse look on his face that were so adorable. It made Doumeki wants to crushed him into a hug and kissed his lips. He should tell him that. He should tell Watanuki that he thinks the boy is adorable. Here goes nothing Doumeki thinks as he open his mounts and the word that came out was-_

"Idiot." Doumeki eyes widen in surprise and he wants to hit his head on the nearest wall so bad. That is Not what he was going to say.

"YOU." Watanuki glance around consciously. They are getting close to the school and the street is full with students who go to same school as them. He does not want to be the center of gossips for today. He had enough of people talking behind his back for all of those time when he has to outrun the spirits or when he flails around when the spirits clings to him and refuses to let go.

* * *

"I'm not an idiot." Watanuki hissed.

"You are planning something diabolically evil in that mind of yours." " I'm on to you", the boy eyes narrows on him judging.

Doumeki stares back unfazed and resume his walk.

"Haha..I'm right. Aren't I? That is why you are avoiding the issues."

"Oi..you're going to be late." Doumeki says as he look back at the boy within the safety of school gate. Watanuki has a horrified looks on his face before he races to the school gate before the bell rings.

"You planned this," the boy accuse. He' glares from his half bend over position and heaving heavily. He just made it in time. Narrowly.

"Hn." The archer snorts and walks towards his class. Watanuki stares blankly before realizing though he made just in time for school if he did not rush, he is definitely going to be late for the first lesson. _Damn._

* * *

Doumeki smile to himself as he walks to his class. Watanuki accusation wasn't entirely wrong because Doumeki has a plan but this right here was not it. He plans to make Watanuki falls for him and he knows just the right people to ask for help but of course with some he has to be ready to pay for it. Like he said, it could be worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rumors. Everyone is perceptive except Watanuki.**

**Warning: malexmale pairing, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: XXXHOLIC belongs to CLAMP**

**Summary: Watanuki has no idea. He is relatively normal compare to what been going on in the school for weeks.**

* * *

Last chapter:

_"Hn." The archer snorts and walks towards his class. Watanuki stares blankly before realizing though he made just in time for school if he did not rush, he is definitely going to be late for the first lesson. Damn._

* * *

Watanuki breathe heavily and take his usual seat. Thanking heaven that he made it to class just in time despite Doumeki's distraction.

Watanuki groans, when he thinks back about the archer's behavior of this morning. _Ugh. What a weirdo._ Totally, missing out on the fact that no one is actually weirder that him, you know, with his ability to see ghost and working for a dimensional with as a part time worker.

_Happy that he has thwarted Doumeki's evil plan of trying to make him late for his class today. _

He cackled exaggeratedly completely missing on the fact that more that half of his classmates watching him with a worried looks on their face as they fears about the weird boy losing his sanity. After all, they heard stories and rumors about the boy. Some even witnesses the moment when the boy completely lose it, flailing, kicking and the shouting at empty airs, to let him go. It happens more that one occasion that all of them had become used to the boy random outburst.

* * *

Of course, when he completely stops having his outburst in front of the gate every morning some starts taking notice especially when he arrives to school with _the_ Doumeki Shizuka plastered to his side every single morning without fail.

Then, rumors starts flying again, this time about how both of them are in secrets relationship. Girls claim seeing them going to cafe's together.

_No, that would when Watanuki is trying to help the older twin sister._

Some girls claimed they saw the two of them at the entertainment park when they went there on dates with their boyfriend.

_That would be when he is trying to save the girl that keeps lying to her boyfriends about loving them and two timing at the same time and pretending to be some else when she is with them. She almost lose her pinky finger that girl._

No one actually believe it until Doumeki began to show up during lunch with Watanuki instead of going to archery practice room like what he has been doing since the beginning of high school year.

* * *

The rest of the boy in school knows that they don't really have any chances with the girls in the school especially when half of the school female population is crazy about Doumeki Shizuka. Luckily, Doumeki Shizuka is not a playboy and he didn't really give any of the girls attention. So, the male population of the school is pretty much thankful about that.

So, when the rumors went out about he is batting for the other team that he is in a relationship with a boy, Watanuki Kimihiro nonetheless. It was a blessing for them.

The girls. However, were very heartbroken that the infamous Doumeki Shizuka is gay. Everywhere you look you'll sees girls huddling together in small groups crying blood and sobbing. It was a mess.

At first the boys thought was, "Yeah. No wonder, he didn't spare a glance at the girls or accept any love confession." "Oh, hey. One less strong competitor to worry about." They thought things were looking up for them now indefinitely. They can finally confess to the girl that they like and most likely their confession is going to be accepted because the girls won't be hoping that Doumeki magically notices them and fall in love with them anymore. Since, he is gay now.

They were wrong. So, wrong. Everything went to shit after that.

* * *

The school girl population is divided into groups The first group of anti-Watanuki, protect- Doumeki from weirdo boy- that keeping giving him strange lunch box- that probably contains love potion or something- because Doumeki can't really be _seriously_ hanging out with the school resident weirdo willingly. They are an extreme group who is out for Watanuki's blood.

The second group is a yaoi fangirl group, gushing about the cuteness of them being together, relatively mild at first glance and the next went completely 180 when they start discussing how far had Doumeki go with Watanuki and start describing detail act of male x male love making, like what part goes-where.

Stuff that the boys in school wish they don't know about because when they sees the pair together they thought, _'Oh, well Watanuki is no so bad. He is cute. Big doe eyes, soft pink lips and soft fair skin and slender. The girls were right Doumeki is totally lucky to have him and well he can cook better than the girls too.'_

Which leads to another problem. Watanuki gains a few fan boy that go into vivid discussion on how pretty Watanuki would look with a cock between his lips when they sees him eating a popsicles. How they probably could bend him into half when they pound into his ass when the PE teacher announce Watanuki's scores on flexibility test.

Something that the still sane school students didn't need to know, at all especially when they are holding on their thin like thread sanity when the whole school around them slowly descending into madness.

The minority of the school population the still sane one. The boy in this group completely given up on the girls they like. Since the female population of the school is blood hungry over Watanuki's head and the other half turn into perverted hardcore yaoi enthusiast.

* * *

Watanuki is oblivious to all this problem as he is oblivious to the way his classmates staring at him as he throws his head back and cackled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Love triangle. Really?**

**Warning: malexmale pairing, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: XXXHOLIC belongs to CLAMP**

**Summary: Doumeki is a pathetic guy that is pinning after the boy that didn't love him back.**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Watanuki is oblivious to all this problem as he is oblivious to the way his classmates staring at him as he throws his head back and cackled evilly._

As he is oblivious to the rumors going around the school about Doumeki Shizuka and him being a couple. The females population spliting into two groups and the boys that is still relatively normal is traumatize by the horrors going around them. Still they didn't need to know about anal sex or what a prostate is.

* * *

"Uh.. Doumek.i So, I have been hearing things."

"Things?" Doumeki groused while changing his archer uniform.

"No. No more like rumors... that you in a relationship with Watanuki Kimihiro from the class next door."

"Homesexual. Gay. Loving relationship."

When the archer frowns at him. "I don't have problem with that. I love.. gay people." Fuji amends quickly but to only realize he is only digging a deeper grave for himself.

"Where did you hear it from?" Doumeki asks. Not that he cares about this thing. He is worry because it involves the other boy. _He wonders if Watanuki has heard about it._

" Oh. You didn't know the girls have been crying over that for weeks. Walking around with red eyes and eye bag under their eyes."

"Like zombies actually", Fuji says with a shudder reminded of the horror the first day he saw it. "They are talking about having Watanuki's head on a stake or something like that."

* * *

_They were planning to hurt Watanuki?_

_His protective streak came forth. If they were planning to hurt Watanuki, even if they are girl Doumeki won't go easy on them. _

When he saw Doumeki face darken. Fuji quickly adds, "Haha...they aren't serious about it." _Nope, Fuji thinks the girls were very serious about it but he didn't want to be the one, breaking the news to Doumeki especially when he has murderous look in his eye._

"They are just heartbroken." He finishes lamely. Fuji prays that the girls won't do anything because if they did, they will have to face the wrath of Doumeki. He is scared for their sake's.

"Li-lighten up, Doumeki. He punches the boy shoulder lightly.

_"You scaring the shit out of me..." was left unsaid._

* * *

Doumeki was out of his archery uniform and into his school uniform in record speed. He didn't even bother to take shower today. Instead, he went straight to their normal lunch spot almost running because he worries about Watanuki well-being. His mentally and physical well-being. Doumeki know his fan girls they are really a bunch of crazies and if they going around talking about hurting Watanuki. Doumeki is hella sure going to treat their threats seriously.

When he sees Watanuki is seating at their usual spot under the blossom tree, Doumeki releases the breathe he is holding and slow down his footsteps.

"Oi" He called out.

As expected, Watanuki turn his back towards him and wrinkle his nose distastefully. "My name is not _Oi_."

Doumeki shrugs in answer but the boy has already turn his back on him.

"Oh, hey Himawari-chan." Watanuki waves enthusiastically with a big smile on his face.

Doumeki look at the direction the boy is looking. Sure enough, he spots Kunogi walking out of the school building and waving back at Watanuki happily. Doumeki snorts and walk quietly to his usual spot. _Idiot._

He sits down next to the boy and make a grab for the bento box. Watanuki turns facing him with a frown on his face.

"Can't you at least wait until Himawari-chan is here?"

"She already is coming." He grunts back.

"Ugh." Watanuki says making a gesture like he is about to strangle the glutton which the said glutton stares disinterestedly.

Watanuki grits his teeth. He wanted to strangle Doumeki badly now but he didn't because he is a good person, and Himawari might actually sees him doing that. _Okaay_, that is the reason if Himawari isn't here. He would have strangle the boy like last time.

"You're infuriating." Watanuki says with a loud exaggerated sighs.

* * *

"Hi, Doumeki-kun." "Watanuki-kun."

Himawari greets as she takes her usual spot. Like usual she receive a nod from Doumeki and an enthusiastic greeting from Watanuki which always put a frown on Doumeki's face. She wonders when would Watanuki finally realize that Doumeki _likes_ likes him. Himawari smiles and glance at Doumeki. _Sorry doumeki, I will be imposing on lunch until then. The said boy glance back at her looking displeased. She holds back a laugh._

Doumeki looks at her, then Watanuki before rolling his eye when Watanuki starts singing praises about her. She laughs because it is entertain to watch that Doumeki Shizuka the heart throb of the school that never spare a glance at the girls that confessing to him, is pinning away. _She wishes she could help him._

Doumeki eats silently enjoying his food with Watanuki and Kunogi conversing in the background. He takes a deep breath. Let's try this again, Doumeki told himself. Okay, the food is delicious. Praise him. Tell him, it's delicious. Doumeki open his mouth and Watanuki is looking at him. "It needs more salt." Doumeki snaps his mouth shuts after his said it. Watanuki looks confused for a moment before his face contorted in anger. "It is perfectly seasoned", the boy hissed angrily.  
"Something is wrong..WITH YOUR TASTE BUD!".

Doumeki stares at Watanuki's red face and sighs deeply.

_Nope, Watanuki is wrong. Something is wrong with his head because he has been meaning to say something and then something entirely different came out from his mouth._

"Why are you sighing?!" "YOU." "Salt-obsessed freak." "I'm the one should be sighing, Watanuki growls waving his chopsticks threateningly".

Himawari shakes her head as she watched the train-wrecked that is Doumeki Shizuka. She wants to see the two of her best friend happy and although she loved Watanuki too. She has accepted long ago that they were never meant to be. It is sad that it takes Watanuki falling out a third-stories window and nearly die to make her see that. _Maybe she should talk to Yuuko about getting them together because Doumeki needs help. If this is the way he is going around about it. Yuuko-san would definitely be on board with her idea of getting them together. Even though, she thinks Yuuko-san would help solely because she thinks the two boys will provides her with comic-relief._

Smiling Himawari excuses herself 10 minutes early before the bell rings. Saying that she has to meet with some of her girls friend. So, that Doumeki-kun can spend time alone with Watanuki-kun.

* * *

Watanuki is watching Himawari back getting smaller and smaller as she walk further away from them. It is pathetic and what worst that he is more pathetic since he watches Watanuki watching Himawari walking away.

Doumeki nails dig into his palm of hands. "You know right. That you and her, it can never happen." Doumeki says purposely being mean to the boy. The boy head snapped to stare at him grudgingly.

Doumeki stares back boldly. He needs the boy to understand that. He don't want a repeat of Watanuki's falling out a third-stories window while he watches helplessly to happen again. He didn't think he is strong enough to go through same thing like that again. _To be in the position of watching helplessly unable to do anything._

Watanuki sighs and stares at the grass instead of staring at the Doumeki's copper colored eyes. "I know that. For someone that had never been in love. I don't expect you to understand." Watanuki says as he continues packing the bento box away refusing to meet eyes with the archer. The boy walks toward the school building leaving Doumeki still sitting on the grass staring at the back of his head.

_No, Watanuki is the one that doesn't understand and too blind to see that he is in love with him when everyone could see it. Even the whole school knows about it. There are rumors going around the school. The way he sees it. Watanuki didn't even know anything about the rumors._

* * *

Realizing that the archer isn't following him like usually.

Watanuki looks back and sure enough the taller boy is still seating on the grass staring blankly. Watanuki sure hope, he isn't having a nap with his eye open. He heard that some people do that. He crosses his arms and says," Are you coming? The bell is going to ring soon."

He sees the taller boy rolls his eyes before walking leisurely towards him. _Geeez, what a lazy bone._

Doumeki glanced down at the boy next to him seeing his face all scrunched up in annoyance. Doumeki smiles because Watanuki waited for him.

_He can hope that he had a chance with Watanuki. Can he?_

* * *

Himawari joins them in the hallway a few seconds later. She is in the same class as Watanuki and Doumeki kind of resents that. Since he is not in the same class as both of them. He feels left out when the two of the talks about lesson they had and the teachers or home works. Doumeki can only listen without being able to contribute to the conversation.

When they walk pass Doumeki's classroom. The two of them stops. Himawari smiles at him. "Bye, Doumeki-kun. See you after school finish. Let's walk back together, ne?" She says smiling cheerily.

"Himawari-chan. You're being too nice to him." Watanuki groused. Watanuki pine him with his eyes. "Yeah, what Himawari says.  
You better be grateful that Himawari-chan is being so kind to invite you too." Doumeki snorts in disbelieve.

They needs him to be there anyway to play buffer. So, that her back luck cannot cause Watanuki, harm.

At that moment Fuji walks out the door and grins when he sees Doumeki. "Hey, Doumeki-kun and friends of Doumeki-kun." He greets eyes zero-ing on Watanuki. Doumeki groans inaudibly which receives him twin imploring look from Kunogi and Watanuki.

"I'm Fuji. Doumeki's best friend."

"No." Doumeki rebuff the statement.

"Hey, that is mean." Fuji says slinging his arm over his shoulder.

Himawari and Watanuki looks interestingly at the newcomer. "Nice to meet you, Fuji-kun." Himawari greets back. Watanuki just stares at the boy before following Himawari lead. "Nice to meet you", he said in a manner more reserve than Himawari. Doumeki ignores when Fuji hang from his shoulder like a monkey and moves his eyebrow suggestively at him. _Yeah,the rumors like he can forget about that._

* * *

"Do you have to go to Yuuko's today?"

"No. Yuuko-san says she will be out on an errand." Watanuki says looking putt off.

"Then, wait for me". Doumeki says blandly.

Watanuki frowns because Doumeki is being ridiculous Watanuki's apartment is the opposite way of the shrine.

_The idiot is going through trouble for nothing. He can take care of himself. He has been taking care of himself long before Doumeki show up on his radar. He is fine. He won't drop dead and die if the archer didn't walk him home for a day, For goodness sake , the archer life does not revolve around him. It doesn't have to be. _

"I don't need a babysitter. Beside, I'm going to do some shopping". Watanuki mentally makes a list of all the grocery he needs to buy including ingredient to make tomorrow's bento.

Doumeki is staring at him with stubborn look on his face that Watanuki unable to ignore. His face is saying, it doesn't matter. He is going to walk him home either way. It is getting worst since the whole falling out the window thing. Doumeki follows him like a shadow nowadays. Hardly leaving his side.

_It is like he thinks it is his faults that it happened. It wasn't Doumeki's fault._

He glances at Himawari who looks at him worriedly. _It wasn't Himawari faults either. _

"Yeah, okay". Watanuki agrees reluctantly. "I'll probably need help with carrying the groceries anyway. They are going into your lunch box." Watanuki says matter of fact, slapping the archer on the chest. "You should do some hard labor for it." Annoyingly, the archer didn't even blink when he slaps him on chest instead the archer is boring stares into..

_..his hand_

Watanuki realizes his hand is still on the archer's muscled chest, blushing Watanuki removes them immediately.

Himawari smiles at the scenes unfolding in front of her. _Maybe, Doumeki-kun didn't need her help after all. _

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun is such good friends." She says teasingly with innocent face.

"Himawari-chaan," Watanuki drawls out but he didn't protest like before.

_They are definitely friends now. Doumeki did give away his blood to him and Watanuki lost a lot of blood too. That what friends do right? Making sacrifices for each other. He wonders if Doumeki is fine after that. He adds a few ingredients that contain high in iron into his grocery list._

"Himawari-chaaan, let's all go together." Watanuki says.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I got piano lesson today." She says winking at Doumeki.

"But..I want to go shopping with Himawari-chan. Not this lumbering jerk face".Watanuki says ignoring the way Doumeki is frowning at him.

Fuji lifts his eyebrow at that and stares at Doumeki which he pointedly ignores.

"There is a new cafe open there. The cakes and tea is really good." The stupid glassed boy bellows.

Himawari smiles at the opportunity that presented itself. "Why don't you go there with Doumeki-kun?"

Doumeki is sure now. She is scheming and he really didn't know what the girl is expecting to come out from it. Could it be that she notices? Of course she did. The two of them were there when they begs Yuuko to save Watanuki. After all, she'd too sacrifice something for the wish of saving Watanuki that is taking his scars from the fall just like him who pay the price by replacing the amount of the blood that Watanuki's has lost with his own blood. After they agree to the witch terms, their eyes meet each other and they knew that both of them loved Watanuki dearly.

* * *

The school bell rings signalling the recess period is over. Watanuki and Himawari hurries to their class. "Wait at the gate," Doumeki calls out after them. Watanuki turned back and glared at him. Doumeki assumes it mean the boy hears him. Doumeki is lucky because they were standing in front of his class. So, he takes his time going into his class and drags the dead weight that hanging over his shoulder while staring hole at his face.

"What?" Doumeki finally give up and ask.

The boy laughs, "Lumbering jerk face? Well, at least he is interesting."

Doumeki rolls his eyes.

"This is so messed up. The rumors is false then. The girls is going crazy without a reason at all. Wait until they hears about this then everything will return to normal and they will be all over you once again."

"I rather not."Doumeki says deadpan.

"Oh man. Other boys would kill to receive that kind of attention from the girls, you know?"

"He seems to like the girl, your other friend. Kunogi Himawari, if i'm not wrong."Fuji says peering into his friend face.

"Yeah. That's her name." Doumeki says apathetically.

"Oh."

Doumeki looks bemusedly at his friend that is gaping at him.

"Oh, you do like him. The girls was right after all." Fuji says in realization. Doumeki didn't deny it after all Fuji is kinda his best friend.

"...but the two of you aren't together."

"Yet." Doumeki blurts out.

Fuji look at him with mouth open in surprise. Doumeki himself is surprise by his own answer. He did thought about it, this morning and he even considers getting help from a certain witch on how to accosts Watanuki but this is the first time that he admits it vocally. So, he is really doing this then. _Damn._

"You look like you're about to vomit." Fuji says next to him.


End file.
